Wanna
by Shirouta
Summary: Warning : OOC, OC, typo di mana-mana, EYD berantakan, alur kecepetan./Full Rukia P.O.V


Shirouta Tsuki present :

Wanna

Disclaimer : **Bleach** punya **Tite Kubo**, always!

Genre : Angst

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, OC, typo di mana-mana, EYD berantakan, alur kecepetan.

Note : Full Rukia P.O.V

Saya akan meminjam kata-kata keramat (?) para author.

**"DONT LIKE, DON'T READ!"**

.

.

.

.

.

_Andai aku dapat terlahir kembali, _

_aku tidak ingin menyandang marga ini..._

.

.

.

~ST~

Aku berlari kecil mendaki sebuah bukit sambil tersenyum. Aku berhenti saat tiba di puncaknya. Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku. Ya, meski bukit ini hanya sebuah bukit kecil, tapi berlari dari kaki bukit hingga puncaknya tentu melelahkan bukan? Apalagi untuk seorang wanita sepertiku.

"Kau terlambat, Hitsugaya Rukia." aku menoleh ke kanan. Seorang pemuda yang memiliki tinggi yang sama denganku melirikku dari ujung mata hijau-kebiruannya. Ia sedang membelakangiku, duduk di atas batu besar.

"Maafkan aku, Shirou-nii. Tadi _Kaa-san _memintaku untuk membantunya menjahit." ucapku, sedikit menyesal.

"Ya sudah. Duduklah di sini," Shirou-_nii_ menepuk batu itu, "matahari hampir tenggelam." Shirou-_nii_ melihat ke depannya. Aku mengikuti instruksinya dan melihat apa yang sedang ia lihat, matahari terbenam.

"Indahnya..."gumamku pelan.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali, setiap kita ke sini." ucap Shirou-_nii_ sedikit ketus.

"Hu'uh! Biarkan saja! Lagi pula memang Indah kok!" aku sedikit mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Terserah kau sajalah."

Kami diam seribu bahasa. Hanya menikmati pemandangan yang tersuguh di depan mata. Ah! Rasanya aku tak mau beranjak dari sini. Angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi terasa sejuk. Setiap kali ke sini, aku merasakan ketentraman.

"Ayo kita pulang! Hari sudah hampir gelap" Shirou-_nii_ melompat turun dari batu besar itu.

"Tidak mau! Aku masih mau di sini!" rengekku.

"Tidak bisa! _Kaa-san _pasti mencari-cari kita, _Otou-san_ juga sebentar lagi pulang!" mendengar kata '_Otou-san_', aku langsung melompat turun.

"Hu'uh! Baiklah!" aku paling takut kalau _Otou-san_ sampai marah. Menurutku menyeramkan.

"Nah! Ayo kita pulang!" aku berjalan di sebelah Shirou-_nii._

Oya, aku belum cerita ya? Aku dan Shirou-_nii_ adalah saudara sekandung. Nama lengkap Shirou-_nii_ adalah Hitsugaya Toushirou. Umurnya 16 tahun, beda satu tahun denganku. Meski begitu, aku masih sering bermanja-manja dengan Shirou-_nii_. Sifatku juga ke kanak-kanakan, berbeda jauh dengan Shirou-_nii_ yang bersikap dewasa dan—kadang—tegas. Kami merupakan anak dari Hitsugaya Juushirou dan Hitsugaya Ayumi. _Otou-san _merupakan kepala desa tempat kami tinggal. Desa tempat kami merupakan desa terpencil, sangat jauh dari kota. Meski sedikit terciprat modernisasi—setidaknya di sini sudah ada listrik, meski hanya dipakai untuk penerangan—namun kebudayaan asli masih sangatlah kental. Desa kami masih menganut sistem perjodohan. Perempuan-perempuan sebayaku selalu mengatakan bahwa aku beruntung, karena nantinya aku pasti akan mendapat jodoh yang bagus—karena jabatan _Otou-san_. Tapi bagiku, itu bukanlah keberuntungan. Jujur saja, aku—sedikit—menyesal menyandang marga Hitsugaya.

"Kita sudah sampai." ucapan Shirou-_nii_ menyentakku dari lamunan. Kami bergegas masuk, menemui _Kaa-san_—dan untungnya, _Otou-san_ belum pulang—kemudian aku pergi ke kamarku. Aku mengambil sebuah potongan kain dari laciku. Wajahku bersemu merah saat melihat sulaman di atas kain itu, 'Rukia cinta Toshirou'. Yup! Inilah alasan mengapa aku—sedikit—menyesal menyandang marga ini. Aku mencintainya, aku mencintai kakakku sendiri. Bukan sebagai saudara kandung, tapi...

"Rukia! Waktunya makan malam!" kudengar, _Kaa-san_ memanggilku.

"Ya, _Kaa-san_."Aku pun bergegas menganti baju, menyembunyikan kain itu dan menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

_Andai aku dapat terlahir kembali,_

_aku berharap, aku dapat mencintainya tanpa menentang kodrat..._

.

.

.

~ST~

"Gagal panen?" ujar _Kaa-san_ agak keras.

Kami telah selesai makan malam. Dan saat ini, kami berkumpul di sebuah ruangan—sebut saja ruang keluarga.

"Ya. Beberapa petak sawah terserang hama. Begitu juga dengan beberapa kebun di sekitarnya." ujar _Otou-san_—yang baru sampai di rumah saat kami akan makan malam.

"Astaga! Bagaimana mungkin..." _Kaa-san_ terlihat cemas. Kemudian _Otou-san_ melirik Shirou-_nii_. Shirou-_nii_ mengangguk kecil, kemudian mengajakku kembali ke kamar.

"Shirou-_nii_!" aku memanggil kakakku yang berjalan di sampingku.

"Hn?" sahutnya. Aku pun berhenti berjalan, membuat Shirou-_nii_ juga berhenti.

"Apa menurutmu, kita akan kelaparan sepanjang musin dingin nanti?" mata Shirou-_nii_ membulat mendengar pertanyaanku itu. Kemudian dia tersenyum kecil kemudian mengusap rambutku.  
>"Tenang saja, itu tak 'kan terjadi. <em>Otou-san<em> pasti bisa mengurusnya." aku pun mengangguk dan bergegas masuk ke kamarku.

.

.

.

~ST~

Musim dingin tiba. Dan akibat gagal panen beberapa bulan yang lalu, terjadi kelangkaan bahan pangan. Bahkan di beberapa tempat, terjadi kelaparan. Hal ini tentu membuat para pemimpin desa kalang kabut. Mereka mengadakan musyawarah di aula. Sementara itu, aku dan Shirou-_nii_ duduk di teras belakang rumah, berbincang-bincang. Tak lama kemudian, Shirou-_nii_ mengajakku masuk ke dalam rumah karena sepertinya _Otou-san_ sudah mengikuti Shirou-_nii_. Benar saja, _Otou-san_ memang sudah pulang. Nampaknya, ia sedang berada di ruang keluarga bersama _Kaa-san_. Kami berniat menghampiri mereka. Sampai aku dengar suara isakan _Kaa-san_. Kami mengurungkan niat kami dan tetap berdiam diri di balik pintu.

"Shirou-_nii_." panggilku pelan. Shirou-_nii_ berbisik di telingaku.

"Lebih baik kita pergi ke kamar."

"Ya." aku menuruti Shirou-_nii_. Tapi begitu kami mau melangkahkan kaki, kami mendengar suara _Kaa-san_.

"Aku tak 'kan menyerahkan Rukia! Dia itu anak kita! Bagaimana kau tega melakukan ini padanya?" _Kaa-san_ berteriak sambil menangis histeris. Mendengar namaku disebut, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk kembali ke kamar. Nampaknya, Shirou-_nii_ juga memikirkan hal yang sama denganku.

"Apa kau pikir aku tak menyayangi Rukia? Tentu saja aku menyayanginya! Sangat menyayanginya! Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Para Tetua di desa telah memutuskan untuk melakukan persembahan! Dan Rukialah yang terpilih! Aku juga sangat menyayangi Rukia! Tapi, ini semua demi desa kita!"

Mendengar perkataaan _Otou-san_, Shirou-_nii _menarikku pergi ke kamar. Sementara aku hanya bisa mengikutinya. Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku sekarang. Begitu sampai di kamarku, Shirou-_nii_ memintaku ingin duduk. Aku menatapnya, berharap ia mengerti kalau aku butuh penjelasan. Dan tampaknya ia mengerti. Dia menghela nafas, kemudian membuka suara.

"Kau pasti tahu, desa kita terletak di kaki gunung. Dan kau pasti juga mengetahui, warga desa kita percaya, bahwa dewa kesuburan tinggal di gunung itu." aku hanya mengangguk kecil. Sungguh! Aku bahkan tak bisa mendapatkan suaraku. Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Sepertinya aku mulai bisa menebak, ke mana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Desa kita merupakan desa yang berlimpah akan hasil pertaniannya. Hampir tidak pernah terjadi gagal panen. Bahkan meski gagal panen, warga desa masih mempunyai persediaan bahan pangan yang cukup untuk musim dingin. Warga desa percaya, bahwa itu semua berkat dewa kesuburan yang tinggal di kaki gunung itu. Aku tak yakin kau pernah mendengarnya atau tidak. Tapi, dulu di desa ini pernah terjadi hal serupa dengan saat ini. Para Tetua percaya kalau dewa sedang marah. Dan menurut tradisi dari leluhur. Untuk meredakan amarahnya, warga desa harus menyerahkan persembahan kepada dewa, yaitu seorang gadis berdarah biru. Dan saat ini, satu-satunya gadis berdarah biru di desa ini... hanyalah kau, Rukia." Shirou-_nii_ menatapku sendu. Perasaanku semakin kacau balau. Aku tak bisa berkata apa pun atau menangis, meski rasanya sesak sekali. Tiba-tiba, Shirou-_nii_memelukku sejenak, kemudian menarikku.

"Kita harus lari dari sini! Sebelum _Otou-san_ atau para Tetua menemukan kita dan membawamu pergi!" aku mengikuti Shirou-_nii_.

Kami pun bergegas keluar rumah lewat pintu belakang. Namun, sebelum kami keluar dari pekarangan rumah, para Tetua dan beberapa warga desa menghadang kami.

"Hitsugaya Rukia, kau harus ikut dengan kami sekarang!" ujar salah seorang Tetua. Aku mundur ke belakang dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Shirou-_nii_.

"Tidak akan! Rukia tak 'kan ikut dengan kalian!" ujar Shirou-_nii_ tegas.

"Lancang sekali kau, anak muda! Kalau begitu, kami terpaksa memakai cara kekerasan!" tiba-tiba para lelaki dewasa yang ada maju dan mencoba merebutku dengan kasar. Tapi Shirou-_nii_ melawan mereka. Shirou-_nii_ memang lumayan pandai bela diri. Namun, sepandai-pandainya ia, tetap saja melawan puluhan orang yang ukuran tubuhnya dua kali lipat tubuh Shirou-_nii_ bukanlah hal yang mudah. Pada akhirnya, mereka berhasil menahan Shirou-_nii_ dan merebutku.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" kulihat Shirou-_nii_ meronta-ronta, mencoba melawan. Melihat itu, air mataku jatuh tanpa kuminta.

"Rukia! Toushirou!" _Kaa-san _keluar dari rumah dan menghampiri kami, namun _Otou-san_ menahannya. _Kaa-san_ terus memanggil nama kami dengan histeris. Sementara _Otou-san_ menangis dan tetap menahannya. Ini pertama kalinya aku lihat mereka menangis.

"_Kaa-san...Otou-san..._" hatiku terasa tersayat ribuan pisau. Aku tak bisa menahan tangisku.

Kemudian orang yang merebutku beranjak pergi. _Kaa-san_ semakin histeris. Begitu juga aku.

"Rukia! Rukia!"

"_Kaa-san! Otou-san!_"

"Lepaskan aku! Rukia!" kali ini bukan suara _Kaa-san_, tapi Shirou-_nii_. Ia semakin meronta-ronta.

"Shirou-_nii_!" orang itu membawaku pergi semakin menjauh, ia menambah kecepatannya.

"Rukia!" aku masih bisa mendengar suara Shirou-_nii_. Tapi, aku tak bisa membalasnya.

.

.

.

_Andai aku dapat terlahir kembali,_

_Aku ingin menyatakan perasaan ini padanya..._

.

.

.

~ST~

Sudah dua hari aku di sekap di sebuah ruangan kosong, tak ada apapun. Tanpa di beri makan atau minum, hingga tubuhku lemas dan perut sakit sekali. Aku bahkan tak bisa bicara, karena setiap kali aku mencoba mengeluarkan suara, tenggorokanku terasa sakit. Dari yang kudengar, ini adalah salah satu prosedur untuk persembahan, yaitu tak memberiku makanan atau minuman dengan alasan kebersihan dan kesucian. Aku juga hanya mengenakan _Yukata_ putih tipis berlapis tiga. Aku memandang langit dari jendela kecil. Jendela itulah satu-satunya sumber penerangan di ruangan ini.

Kriieeet!

Aku melihat ke arah pintu. Tiba-tiba, dua orang pria langsung menyeretku keluar dari situ. Mereka memasukkanku ke sebuah tandu—yang lebih mirip kandang hewan—yang terbuat dari kayu. Mereka membawaku ke kawah gunung. Kurasa, ini waktunya upacara persembahan. Jantungku berdebar-debar. Di sepanjang jalan yang kami lalui, tidak ada wanita satu pun. Mungkin ini salah satu prosedurnya.

"Ru—" aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Rupanya seorang temanku mencoba memanggilku, namun Ayahnya melarangnya. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku. Aku bahkan tak punya tenaga untuk menangis. Mataku terasa berat, mungkin bengkak karena kemarin aku menangis seharian. Aku kembali melihat ke depan. Orang-orang di bahu jalan mulai berkurang, karena kami sudah dekat dengan kawah. Aku tersenyum kecut. Inikah akhir hidupku? Menyedihkan...

Duak! Duak! Bruk!

Tandunya berhenti bergerak. Kulihat ke sebelah kananku. Aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut putih menghajar orang-orang di dekatnya. Kemudian pemuda itu mendekatiku.

"Mau apa kau bocah?" bentak salah seorang yang mengangkat tanduku. Pemuda itu tak mengubrisnya, ia tetap mendekatiku.

"S-shirou-_nii..._" suaraku parau. Di tambah dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar di tenggorokanku, membuatku tak sanggup berkata apa pun lagi.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. A-aku mencintaimu," ujar Shirou-_nii_, membuat iris violetku membulat sempurna, "aku tahu ini terlarang tapi—" Shirou-_nii_ tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena seorang pria menariknya menjauh dariku. Tandu ini kembali bergerak.

"Rukia!" Shirou-_nii_ tak hentinya meronta-ronta. Ingin rasanya aku membalas pernyataannya, tapi lagi-lagi rasa sakit menghalangiku. Aku hanya bisa menitikan air mata, kemudian tersenyum tulus padanya. Sepertinya ia melihat senyumanku, ia berhenti meronta. Aku berharap, ia mengerti arti senyuman ini.

" Ayo turun!" aku diturunkan tepat di bibir kawah. Seorang diantara mereka yang mengantarku menyodok punggungku dengan kayu, menyuruhku untuk berjalan maju, aku tak melawan. Aku berhenti tepat di tepi, namun itu hanya sejenak, karena tak lama kemudian ada yang menyodok punggungku keras, hingga aku jatuh ke dalam kawah. Aku tersenyum miris. Aku merasa, di satu sisi hatiku terbersit perasaan gembira dan lega. Karena akhirnya aku mengetahui, bahwa cintaku... tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

.

.

_Andai aku dapat terlahir kembali,_

_Aku ingin...sangat ingin, dapat hidup bahagia bersamanya..._

.

.

.

~ST~

OWARI

A/N : Anooo~ sepertinya ini jadi fic ancur nan gaje *plakk*

Tapi yang jelas, uta mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bila kesalahan-kesalahan dalam fic ini *deep bow*

Terus terang, ide membuat fic ini muncul tiba-tiba saja saat gak bisa tidur kemarin malam. Terus karena baru bisa ngetik sore hari (gak ada sarana) #curhat#

Ne, uta juga mau mengucapkan **Merry Christmas** buat yang merayakan ^_^

Akhir kata, Mind to review?


End file.
